<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i'll take care of you, darling by hauntedstarcollection</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25418230">i'll take care of you, darling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hauntedstarcollection/pseuds/hauntedstarcollection'>hauntedstarcollection</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Will Graham, Crying, Crying During Sex, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Murder Husbands, Table Sex, Top Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, ass eating</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:48:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25418230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hauntedstarcollection/pseuds/hauntedstarcollection</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>usually when will and hannibal fuck, will stays in control. hannibal asks will to trust him and let him take control.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham &amp; Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>smut i definitely approve of</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i'll take care of you, darling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is just plotless porn. set vaguely in an au where will knows that hannibal is... hannibal. instead of telling anyone, he joins him. essentially they become murder husbands very early on. i might expand on that at a later date, but who knows! have some kitchen sex!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>will had found it a little suspicious that hannibal had invited him over solely for a drink, but he had been surprised before. what didn’t surprise him, though, was the feeling of hannibal’s arm around his waist when he had been staring out of the window above the kitchen sink. he was equally unsurprised by the brush of hannibal’s lips against the side of his throat, a deep inhale through his nose followed by a soft kiss.</p><p>“you didn’t have to lure me in with whiskey. you could have just invited me over to hook up,” will spoke casually, knocking back the rest of his drink before setting the glass in the sink. hannibal hummed in response, the sound non-committal and low.</p><p>“i could have, but i wouldn’t have worded it so crudely,” hannibal replied, setting his glass next to will’s in the sink before sliding both hands under the front of his shirt. will leaned back into the embrace, closing his eyes when hannibal kissed just below his ear. “i feared you would deny me if i had asked you to stay the night just because i craved your presence.”</p><p>will rolled his eyes, unbuttoning his own shirt as he spoke. “it isn’t often that i tell you no. i don’t think i’ve ever denied you sex,” he tilted his head to the side, finishing unbuttoning his shirt and feeling hannibal’s hands pushing his undershirt up higher. he let out a pleased little sigh when hannibal’s fingers reached his nipples, pinching and rolling them gently.</p><p>“what’re you doing?” will asked breathlessly, pushing at the counter to back up. he met resistance, hannibal’s body as solid as a wall behind him. “hannibal,” will meant to sound stern, but he sounded a little to close to moaning to get away with it. </p><p>“you know, will, i have always let you lead. at first, i put it up to you not being used to sexual interactions with men. but it’s been months now. don’t you ever want to relinquish control? don’t you trust me?” hannibal’s voice was low and smooth, his lips and breath tickling will’s ear as his fingers continued to tease lightly at his nipples.</p><p>“you know i trust you,” will bit back, earning him a quick nip to his earlobe. “i wouldn’t be here if i didn’t,” he added, pressing his hips back and feeling hannibal’s erection against his ass. he smirked, knowing hannibal had to have been planning this. it was another thing for him not to be surprised about, given that hannibal almost always had a plan.</p><p>“then continue to trust me. i’ll take care of you, darling,” hannibal kissed the shell of will’s ear, his hands wandering down his torso to start undoing his pants. will was actually surprised that hannibal wanted to do this in the kitchen, but he was letting himself trust. he nodded his consent when he felt hannibal pause, knowing it was what he was waiting for.</p><p>“hannibal!” will gasped when he was suddenly pushed forward, barely managing to catch himself by slapping his hands down on the countertop. hannibal didn’t pause, pushing will forward to bend him over before tugging his pants and his boxers down around his ankles. “what are- oh, fuck me,” will groaned, pressing his forehead against the cool surface of the counter when he felt hannibal’s hands spreading him open. </p><p>there was a split second when will was tempted to joke about this not being the first ass eaten in hannibal’s kitchen, but all thought abruptly left his mind when hannibal’s tongue lapped over his entrance. a loud moan left him, and he had never been this loud before he’d started fucking hannibal. no one else had made him want to be loud, really. will’s knees shook when hannibal’s lips joined his tongue, pressing the filthiest kiss against his rim.</p><p>“fuck, fuck fuck fuck,” will whimpered. it wasn’t an entirely new sensation, but hannibal had always encouraged him to sit on his face before. hannibal had always left control in his hands before, but now will felt like he was being taken. the thought made him moan as hannibal’s tongue licked into him, his hands on each of his cheeks keeping him spread open far enough to make his sloppy and spit-filled actions easy. “hannibal,” will sighed his name, shuddering as hannibal practically made out with his hole, sucking and licking past his rim.</p><p>“god, hannibal, you’re gonna make me come,” will clenched his teeth, his toes curling against the floor. hannibal only moaned, reaching around and wrapping his hand around will’s cock. will gasped in surprise, having been expecting hannibal to stop. will didn’t argue, though, when hannibal started thumbing over the head of his cock and jerking him off quickly as he continued to eat him out.</p><p>“hannibal, i- fuck- coming,” will tensed, pushing back against hannibal’s face. he reached back, tangling a hand into hannibal’s hair and holding him in place as he rode out his orgasm. will panted heavily against he counter as his knees shook and his cock twitched, spilling over hannibal’s fingers. hannibal didn’t slow down until will pulled his hair, yanking him away and letting him take a deep breath. </p><p>letting go of hannibal’s hair, will slumped against the counter, feeling satiated. hannibal rose slowly behind him, and will could hear the obscene sucking sounds of him licking his fingers clean before he wiped his face on his sleeve. he glanced over his shoulder, catching the very end of the gesture he had seen countless times before. </p><p>“get up, darling,” hannibal instructed, stepping back and just barely cocking an eyebrow. he looked curious and amused, and the expression sent a shiver through will’s entire body. “and take off the rest of your clothes, if you’d be so kind.”</p><p>“and what if i won’t? be so kind?” will asked, standing upright and stepping out of his jeans and boxers. he peeled his socks off as well, but left his shirt on just to see what hannibal planned to do about it. two could easily play that game.</p><p>“then i’d be inclined to punish you,” hannibal replied easily, as if commenting on the taste of their last shared meal. he undid the buttons on the cuffs of his shirt as he spoke, carefully rolling them up on his forearms. will squinted, and he knew hannibal was serious. however, that seemed like an experiment for another night. sighing like he was over it, will shrugged out of his flannel before pulling his tee shirt over his head. “good boy,” hannibal smirked just enough that it was visible, and will nearly shivered again. he’d never known he’d enjoy that.</p><p>hannibal approached will once he was fully undressed, his eyes never leaving will’s face. it was one of those times will knew he would have felt like prey if he hadn’t known better. this was two predators coming together, not predator and prey. however, that did not mean he was ready for it when hannibal suddenly lifted him up as if he was weightless, setting his bare ass on the edge of the counter.</p><p>“what are you doing?” will asked quickly, barely getting the words out before hannibal was kissing him. the kiss was slow and deep, the kind of distractingly good kiss that only hannibal was capable of. will almost didn’t notice one of hannibal’s hands opening a drawer and dipping inside, retreating a few moments later and closing the drawer. will broke the kiss, running a hand through hannibal’s hair while he looked to see what he’d gotten out.</p><p>“you knew i’d let you fuck me in the kitchen?” he asked incredulously, eyeing the bottle of lubricant. hannibal chuckled against will’s shoulder, pressing an open mouthed kiss against the point where will’s shoulder met his neck.</p><p>“i had hoped you would. you keep me on my toes, will. but i had assumed you’d be more shocked by my lack of aversion to the idea,” hannibal admitted, pulling back just far enough to give will an amused look. will half snorted a laugh, wrapping his legs around hannibal’s waist and pulling him close.</p><p>“you surprise me all the time, doctor lecter,” will grinned, pulling hannibal into another searing kiss. he didn’t bother paying attention to what hannibal’s hands were doing until he felt two warm and well lubricated fingers rubbing against his rim. “go on,” will mumbled against hannibal’s lips before tilting his head back.</p><p>hannibal pressed his lips against will’s throat as he pushed the tips of his index and middle fingers into will’s slicked entrance. will whined, tilting his head to the side and tugging on hannibal’s hair. his legs tightened around hannibal’s waist, trying and failing to pull him closer. it was hard to forget exactly how strong hannibal was, but small things reminded will and turned him on even more. he hadn’t expected to be aroused just by being unable to move the other man’s body with his own, but he was willing to accept his arousal. </p><p>“more,” will pleaded softly, trying to press down against hannibal’s fingers. he was sensitive from his previous orgasm, but will had quickly discovered that he and hannibal both enjoyed it when he was overstimulated to the point of almost tears. hannibal complied with a sharp bite to will’s shoulder, working his fingers into will in quick and short movements of his wrist. will bit his lip to muffle a moan as hannibal worked on sucking and biting a bruise into his shoulder.</p><p>“hannibal,” will gasped his name, his back arching when hannibal’s fingertips finally rubbed over his prostate. his toes curled and his cock twitched, and will was only somewhat surprised when he realized he was starting to get hard again. between the stimulation and seeing hannibal fully dressed when he himself was fully naked he was impressed that he hadn’t suddenly realized he was dreaming.</p><p>hannibal stood up straighter, crowding closer to will and forcing his legs even further apart. he wrapped one hand around will’s thigh, making him spread as he started to work his fingers in and out of him faster, intentionally pushing against his prostate on every in-stroke. panting heavily, will looked up and made eye contact. he shuddered and stopped breathing for a moment when he saw the look in hannibal’s eyes, something that was almost pure lust with something darker swirling beneath.</p><p>their faces were so close that will knew hannibal could feel his heaving breaths against his lips, but he didn’t lean in for a kiss. hannibal kept himself just out of reach, and will felt more pinned down by his gaze than by the tight grip on his thigh. he’d never felt so controlled without feeling uncomfortable before, and the shock combined with a few pointed rubs over his prostate turned his every exhale into an uncontrolled sound of pleasure.</p><p>“hannibal, please,” will pleaded. “please- ah! fuck me,” he begged, his hands both clutching fistfull’s of hannibal’s shirt now. hannibal relented, removing his hand from will’s thigh and gripping him instead by the back of his neck.</p><p>“eyes on me, darling,” the words were clearly an order, and will felt no compulsion to disobey. hannibal held his gaze for another moment and squeezed the back of his neck before taking a half step back. will bit his lip as he watched hannibal get his cock out with no obvious intent of undressing further. a rush of heat crept up his face as hannibal grabbed the lubricant again, pouring a good amount over his sizeable length and spreading it with a few even strokes.</p><p>“will,” hannibal said his name, drawing will’s eyes back up to his face. he cupped the side of his head with his free hand as he guided the tip of his cock to will’s eager entrance, giving a few teasing rubs before he started to push inside. will huffed like he’d been punched but didn’t break eye contact, clinging even harder to hannibal’s shirt. </p><p>“hannibal,” will panted shakily when he finally bottomed out. he felt like he was stretched to his limits, but he always did when hannibal fucked him. maybe will was ignorant because he hadn’t fucked other men before, but he’d always been under the impression that hannibal was incredibly well endowed. the first time, he’d been shocked that he could even take it.</p><p>“be good, darling,” hannibal rubbed his thumb over the shell of will’s ear. pulling out halfway, hannibal kept his movements slow and fluid. will was moaning without shame and struggling to keep his eyes open, wanting to give in to the instinct to close them and throw his head back. hannibal’s cock dragged against his prostate with every slow roll of his hips, and will could feel the fabric of his pants against his bare cheeks every time hannibal pushed into him again.</p><p>after a few more moments, will couldn’t take it anymore. he closed his eyes, grabbing hannibal by the neck and pressing their foreheads together. hannibal allowed it, tilting his head to nip at will’s lips in between his inconsistent cries of pleasure. when he started to suddenly fuck into will harder, his noises grew louder. every thrust inward punctuated by a quick ‘ah!’.</p><p>“arms around me,” hannibal ordered, his voice low and shockingly even. will obeyed hesitantly, opening his eyes again as his arms wound around hannibal’s broad shoulders. a whine left will when hannibal stopped moving, but it quickly became a gasp when he was being lifted.</p><p>“hannibal!” will’s cry was of surprise this time. hannibal lifted him as if he were nothing, his grip strong on the backs of will’s thighs. a fresh rush of arousal ran through him, and will nearly orgasmed on the spot. he’d seen some major displays of strength from hannibal before, but it has never been so shocking and erotic. “where-“ will cut off when hannibal stepped into the dining room, kicking the chair at the head of the table aside. </p><p>hannibal pulled out briefly, laying will down on the table and pulling his arms from around his shoulders. will let his arms fall above his head, and watched as hannibal took in the view. he knew the image he must made, legs spread wide and cock hard and leaking. the look on hannibal’s face told him that he was committing this to memory, and it simply made will that much happier.</p><p>“finish what you start,” will spoke up when he grew impatient. hannibal cocked an eyebrow, stepping closer and sliding his hands up the backs of will’s thighs. he pushed up, making will lift his legs, before delivering a hard slap to his ass. will gasped, eyes widening as he squirmed. there was no denying the way his cheeks flushed.</p><p>“what did i tell you earlier, will?” hannibal asked, spreading will’s legs again and stepping between them. “i believe i told you to be good. didn’t i?” </p><p>will bit his lip and didn’t respond, writhing on the table before going still when hannibal lined up again. this time, there was no slow start. will’s spine arched away from the table when hannibal entered him and immediately began fucking him hard and fast. he scrambled to reach the edges of the table, spreading his arms before hannibal stopped him. taking will’s hands, hannibal linked their fingers without breaking his rhythm.</p><p>“you will cum for me again, sweetheart. untouched this time. you can do that for me, can’t you?” hannibal was breathing harder now, and will looked up at him again. he wasn’t sure, but he nodded anyway. “that’s a good boy.”</p><p>will trembled, his toes curling at the pet name. hannibal had rarely used them in the beginning of their relationship, even now saving them for private moments. the rapid drag and push of hannibal’s cock inside of him was all will could focus on, aside from the tight grip he had on both of will’s hands. he was pinned down and loving every second of it, feeling so thoroughly surrounded and filled by hannibal’s body. he barely registered that he was close to a second orgasm until he started trembling, digging his fingers into the backs of hannibal’s hands.</p><p>“that’s it, you wonderful little thing, let go. let it happen,” hannibal’s voice was soft, his tone gently commanding in a way that made will arch up and cry out wordlessly again. when he came for the second time that evening, will didn’t even notice the tears that started to spill. he sobbed brokenly as he tensed up, his body clenching tight around hannibal’s cock. his thighs squeezed his sides, and will knew his nails would be leaving little half moons on the backs of hannibal’s hands. </p><p>“good boy,” hannibal praised him, kissing will’s cheek and licking at the tears that were streaking down into his hair. will sobbed as hannibal kept fucking him, the overstimulation giving the pleasure an edge of pain. he knew he’d be sore the next day, and his ass was already tender from just how hard hannibal’s clothed hips were slamming against it.</p><p>“please,” will pleaded, struggling against hannibal’s grip on his hands for the first time. hannibal released him and will immediately slung his arms around his shoulders, clutching his hair with one hand and his shirt with the other. “please, please, it’s too much, too much!” will whined, throwing his head back with another pronounced sob.</p><p>“shh shh shh,” hannibal kissed will’s tear stained cheeks before nosing against his temple. “you’re doing so well. just a bit more, darling boy, you can take it.”</p><p>will shook, clinging to hannibal and clenching around his cock. he couldn’t control it anymore, it was like his body was on autopilot and he was just there to sit back and feel. he nodded a little when he heard hannibal hum, the sound inquisitive. as overwhelmed as will was, it wasn’t like he actually wanted hannibal to stop. he knew if it was genuinely too much and he expressed that he wasn’t enjoying himself, hannibal would stop instantly.</p><p>hannibal’s newly freed hand wandered over will’s body, clutching his thigh as his other hand held him up. will whimpered when hannibal dragged his fingers up his thigh and teased around the base of his cock, the sound becoming a hiss when hannibal actually touched him. hannibal seemed to understand that it was too much and instead ran his hand up will’s stomach and to his chest. the pressure was just enough to hold will down, not that he was going anywhere. especially not when he could feel a third orgasm threatening to overtake him.</p><p>“a-ah, hannibal, i-” will choked on a moan, clenching his jaw and baring his teeth. hannibal rocked into him even harder, apparently close to his own release. his hand cupped the side of will’s head, thumb rubbing over his ear.</p><p>“come for me, one more time. let me feel you, will. let me see you,” hannibal kissed will’s damp cheek again before pulling away just enough to be able to look at him. will choked on a sound that could have been a moan or a sob, even he wasn’t sure anymore. he shook his head once before squeezing his eyes shut. his mouth fell open as he came again, the dry orgasm rocking through him with a force that made him hold his breath. hannibal, unable to hold back for any longer, snapped his hips forward one more time and buried his cock inside of will as he orgasmed.</p><p>they were both still for at least a minute, will hiccuping a little as his tears slowed to a stop. hannibal stroked his cheeks gently, wiping his tears away and kissing him gently. he pulled out slowly, stepping out of will’s grasp. will didn’t watch what he was doing, but when he did open his eyes again, hannibal looked almost normal again. a bit sweaty, his hair a mess, and his shirt was wrinkled where will had held onto it. will sighed, knowing what a mess he was.</p><p>“come, sit up slowly,” hannibal leaned down, wrapping an arm around will’s back and helping him up. will didn’t resist, wrapping his arms around hannibal’s shoulders. he didn’t even make a noise of protest when he was scooped up, hannibal lifting him effortlessly once more. </p><p>“clothes,” will mumbled, sniffling from his head’s place against hannibal’s shoulder. he closed his eyes, knowing just from the way hannibal was walking that they were headed toward his bedroom.</p><p>“do you truly believe i don’t plan on dressing you? you’re sleeping here, and you are fully aware that i own clothes in your size,” hannibal explained, kissing the top of will’s head as he carefully maneuvered them both into the master bathroom attached to his bedroom. will huffed quietly, still holding on to hannibal’s shoulders as he was carefully set on the counter.</p><p>“my legs still work, you know,” he complained, but there was no venom behind it. hannibal hushed him with a kiss to his forehead, pushing back the curls that had become stuck there. they were both silent as hannibal cleaned will up, running warm water over a cloth in between careful strokes of it over his skin. will relaxed into it, closing his eyes and allowing himself to be cared for. </p><p>once hannibal deemed him clean enough, he held a hand out and helped will onto his feet. his legs felt surprisingly unsteady, and he saw a smirk on hannibal’s face out of the corner of his eye. rolling his eyes, he leaned into hannibal’s side as they walked back into the bedroom. will was guided to sit on the edge of the bed, still fully naked. he waited quietly, shifting impatiently as hannibal moved around the room. he watched without shame as hannibal undressed, as methodically and oddly beautiful as he did most things.</p><p>once hannibal was dressed simply in soft pajama pants, he brought over a pair of boxers and a tee shirt for will. will smiled a little, feeling a twinge of affection at hannibal’s respect of his typical sleep attire. he allowed hannibal to help him dress, only scrunching his nose after he had the shirt on.</p><p>“is this one of yours?” he asked, taking the soft material between his thumb and index finger. the shirt was big on him, almost sliding off of his shoulder. hannibal wasn’t much bigger than him, but he was broader in ways that mattered when it came to tee shirts. wider shoulders, a longer torso, a broader chest.</p><p>“yes,” hannibal answered simply, rounding the bed. he pulled the covers back and slid beneath them. will looked over his shoulder, watching as hannibal rolled to face him. he cocked an eyebrow, waiting for further explanation that clearly wasn’t coming. with a sigh, will moved under the blankets and laid on his side, facing hannibal. </p><p>“how are you feeling, will?” hannibal asked, his voice soft. he reached for will, stroking his cheek before slipping an arm around his waist and pulling him close. will squirmed close, tucking his head under hannibal’s chin and one of his hands between them. he slid a leg between hannibal’s, tangling their bodies together comfortably.</p><p>“tired,” will replied honestly, running his fingers through the hair on hannibal’s chest slowly. “good. definitely sore,” he half laughed, closing his eyes and letting out a slow breath. “i’m surprised i enjoyed that as much as i did,” he murmured, knowing it was the real answer hannibal was looking for. </p><p>“good,” hannibal pressed a kiss to the top of will’s head before nosing his hair. he was certainly smelling will, but will had long ago stopped finding hannibal’s habit of sniffing him bizarre. “i had always let you lead because i wanted you to be comfortable. but i knew that if i could get you to let go, you would enjoy yourself.”</p><p>“yeah?” will smiled, still absently stroking hannibal’s chest hair. he was starting to doze off, feeling warm, comfortable, and safe in his lover’s embrace.</p><p>“yes,” hannibal’s reply was half muffled against will’s hair. “now get some sleep, darling.”</p><p>will obeyed before hannibal had even finished speaking.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>phew. holler at me on twitter @ hauntedstarc xoxo</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>